1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution line structure for supplying electric power to an electric load such as a three-phase motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a distribution line structure for an electric power line which is provided with a pair of conductor sheets and an insulator sheet put therebetween An electric load is connected with one end thereof and electric power is supplied from another end thereof. The pair of conductor sheets are positioned in close vicinity to each other and respectively conduct counter electric currents. Thereby magnetic fluxes respectively induced by the electric currents are mutually eliminated so that inductance of the conductors is minimized. A related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 7-114826.